Lost
by MiniSarahWayneCallies
Summary: Based on the episode "Triggerfinger 2x09". Lori wrecks her car in the middle of no where, and instead of Shane finding her, Lori wonders off and gets mashed up into some trouble.


As the ticking sounds proceeded, Lori woke up to flashing lights from her car. Her body ached terribly, as she lay sideways in her car. Lori opened her eyes to the sight of a tainted creature squeezing it's head through a hole in her glass window. She let her sight adjust before remembering her car had flipped in the middle of no where. Lori really couldn't remember where she was at the moment. She scooted back against her seat and let out a shriek. The creature moaned for her flesh, trying its hardest to squeeze through that little hole. Lori watched for a moment as the skin of the walkers face was being pushed back from the glass. Her hands began searching desperately for some kind of leverage. Once she realized nothing was there, she painfully pulled herself up. She grunted in pain and whimpered a little, the walker now screaming for her.

Lori found herself up and reaching desperately for the car door. She tried to push it open, but it only fell back down, almost squishing her fingers. "Ah!" She yelled, falling hopelessly back down from the lack of balance her weak knees gave her. Lori leaned back and watched the walker continuously push it's head through, once she realized the hole was wide enough for the walker to get it's hand through, she turned her head and tried for the back door.

Lori felt herself get yanked back by the hair from the walker. It groaned and pulled her closer to him, his teeth snapping together hungrily. Lori screamed from the pain and struggled to free herself. The walker's hands were practically wrapped around the helpless woman's hair. Lori felt her head get pulled back some more, until she could feel the walkers hot breath indenting into her hair. Lori pulled the sharpest object from her car and stabbed it into the walkers eye. She scooted away quickly and made her way out of the car.

Lori got out of the car and felt her knees wobble a bit. She turned back to see the damage of her car, and felt her heart sink. She glanced around the area, before hearing a moan and soon after that, another walker was behind her, grabbing at her jacket. Lori screamed loudly and struggled out of her jacket, before kicking the walker and losing balance herself, falling to the ground. The walker fell with her and immediately pursued to make her his meal. Lori kicked and grunted, letting out a couple of whimpers. The walker continued grabbing at her, before Lori looked back and kicked it in the face.

Lori's weak, maimed figure stood up and ran for the forest. She knew it was stupid, but she wanted to get as far away from that walker as possible.

Lori kept running until she couldn't run anymore. She slumped helplessly against a tree and gasped for her breath. The eerie night crept up on her as she looked around the darkened forest. Lori wiped her forehead and winced at the pain, figuring she had a cut across her forehead. The cool breeze washed over Lori, making her want to close her eyes. But she knew that would be the last thing she does in a forest. Lori hugged herself tightly and glanced around, the rustling of leaves shifting their positions and the forest sounds creeping her out. She wanted to cry out for help, but Lori knew the only company she would get is the flesh eating monsters dying for a piece of her flesh.

Lori decided to stand up and try to make her way back to the farm. She felt light headed and she could barely remember which way she was. She glanced back as she began walking forward and saw the same walker who attacked her in the road entering the forest and looking around for her. Lori panicked and ducked, making her way to exit the other side of the forest. Despite how weak her legs felt, Lori started running. She wasn't about to be a walker meal.

Lori finally arrived to the other side of the forest as she fell to the ground and panted for breathe. She swallowed the little saliva forming in her mouth and looked up into the night. She felt her eyelids become heavy to the point where they may close on their own. Lori got to her knees and slowly stood up again. Her heart sank when she realized she was lost. She knew the farm was far back where she came from, or so that's what she thought before the wreck messed up her head.

Lori decided to continue forward. She moved briefly through the tall grass and watched out below her as she moved.

Lori came across a small cabin and glanced around nervously. She needed help but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go to a complete stranger for it. After pondering thoughts, Lori reluctantly walked up to the cabin and knocked on it. She looked around the area, not seeing many walkers. It seemed safe. A cool breeze hit her, causing chills to go up her back. She wiggled a little and jumped a bit as the cabin door opened.

A woman who looked about fifty stood before Lori. She was much shorter than Lori, and much bigger in size. Lori took her as one of those bitter country women who lived alone, until she spotted a younger man in the back of the room, carrying a hatchet. She figured that must of been the woman's son.

"Can I help ya'?" The woman asked flatly, eyeing Lori. Lori watched the woman's mouth move seeing one front tooth missing, along with the other one a brownish color. She glanced up into the woman's dark dull eyes and cleared her throat. "I just.. I just needed some help." Lori finally responded. "I got into a car accident up the road and hurt myself pretty bad.." Lori's voice trailed off.

The older woman looked back at the younger boy. He nodded his head and walked off, dragging the hatchet. He walked into another room and shut the door.

"Come in." The woman replied, moving aside. "Thank you so much." Lori said, gratefully, walking in.

"Sit on the couch." The woman said, shutting the door and locking it up tightly. Lori obeyed and sat on the couch. The woman walked off to the kitchen and Lori heard the sink turn on. Lori glanced around the house and then back down at her hand. She heard the door the young boy walked into open. Lori looked up and saw the boy, now getting a better glimpse of him, walk out, eyeing her. He looked at least in his twenties, and behind him, a bald man with little hair on each side of his head walked out. He was at least around six feet tall, hands the size of a normal sized book, and the face of an angered soul. He was as well eyeing Lori, which caused Lori to recoil in the couch and look down nervously. The awry feeling washed over Lori. She was almost grateful for the woman's return, before feeling a cold wash cloth hit her face. The woman rubbed her face hard, before looking back at the men.

"You know wha' ta' do." Her tone was rough, which made Lori want to open her eyes. Once the wash cloth was off her face, Lori finally got the chance to open her eyes. She looked up at the woman, who gave her a emotionless expression in return. She sat down on the table in front of Lori. Lori noticed the men had walked off, which made her nervous as to what was going on.

"Whas' your name, darlin'?" The woman spoke very calmly, yet cryptically. She crossed her hands over her lap and leaned in closer to Lori. Lori pressed her back to the couch and watched her, trying to find an expression in her eyes. "Lori.. and you?"

"I ask tha' questn's here, go' it?" The woman frowned a bit, licking her lips. "How'd you crash when there ain' no one drivin' in tha' roa'?"

"I-" Lori began, swallowing. "I looked down at the map and hit a walker."

The woman retorted into a laugh and shook her head. "I see." Lori responded by giving the woman a baffled look, _why would that even be funny?_

The woman stood up as the men walked back into the room. They had a deer leg on a plate with a glass of tainted looking water. Lori kindly rebuffed the offer and looked down at her hands. "You gotta' grou'?" The woman asked, Lori nodded. "Yes.."

"Where are they?" The bigger man replied, tearing into what was suppose to be Lori's meal.

"Uhm.." Lori hesitated, "we don't have a specific location, just a RV and a couple cars we rest in." She lied, looking away. The three studied Lori.

"You can stay on tha' couch." The woman remarked, grabbing a nearby blanket and throwing it to Lori. Lori nodded and took the blanket, before waiting for the group to walk away to lay down. She wasn't too fond of the couch and she didn't want to seem disrespectful or make a awkward scene of trying to get comfy on it.

"What're we do wit'er?" The younger boy asked.

"She stays here." The woman nodded. "She seems healthy enough.. she woul' make a good meal.. jus' play nice, we'll tell'er tomorrow she's not leavin' unless we at leas' geta' leg. Y'all go ta' bed, bu' before ya' do, make sure tha' door is locked." She walks off to her bedroom. The younger boy follows her and the bigger man walks over to the door, proofing it of any glitches or ways Lori may be able to get out without some kind of noise. He walks by her table and leaned over, looking at her and blowing out the candle, leaving Lori in pure darkness.


End file.
